


Worth the Risk

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute robots being awkward nerds, Fluff, M/M, husbandwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has an interesting request for Shockwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

It wasn’t often that Shockwave deviated from his daily schedule.

Usually an uncalled for attack from the Autobots or a serious malfunction on the ship were the only events high enough on his list of priorities to bother diverting his attention from his own projects.

But sometimes, very rarely, there would be something that he really just couldn’t ignore.

Like Soundwave sitting on the edge of the console, legs crossed casually while he waited until the scientist returned to his lab after several tedious hours of work.

Gently cocking his helm and watching from across the room as data pads were stored away for future reading, the slate mech waited  patiently for Shockwave to address him.

“Is there something you need?” Shockwave finally asked as he stepped towards the spy at his console.

“Negative.” A small shake of his helm. “Shockwave: In need of assistance?”

A fairly intriguing request. No one ever sought to assist Shockwave.

How strange.

“You are under no obligation to assist me, Soundwave.” He reminded the spy, unsure of where the lithe mech would’ve gotten such an estranged idea. He had his own work, so he certainly wouldn’t be assigned Shockwave’s on top of it.

Soundwave remained unfazed. “Understood. Request: Assist fellow lieutenant out of personal obligation?”

Hm, very curious.

“And what personal obligation would that be?” the scientist pried. Was there a bug in his systems? Surely the spy must have shorted out something, because it was not logical for him to be acting so strangely.

“Soundwave: fond of Shockwave. Request: more intimate relationship.”

 Shockwave stared at the smaller mech, watching him for a long moment.

This certainly had come as a surprise... It had been a long, long time since Shockwave had taken on a lover, and it certainly hadn't been for lack of potential partners, but rather a lack of interest on Shockwave's part. His work had always taken precedence and any personal relationship would just hinder his progress.

However, a personal relationship with his fellow lieutenant was not something he had ever considered. It wouldn’t be productive to pursue it. Soundwave’s function, as well as his own, was to serve Megatron and the Decepticon cause. If the two of them were to become…close…they could become liabilities to the cause.

“That would be…illogical.” He determined.

Soundwave remained undaunted. “Request: illogically intimate relationship, heedless of circumstances concerning our involvement in the Decepticon cause.”

To nurture this behavior and allow such an affair to occur between them would be an anarchic risk with little probability of success. It would hardly be beneficial to either of them should it not succeed; potentially ruining work relationships and causing strain within the ranks… And on the off chance it did succeed, if they became fond of one another, during a war no less… They would be left with the constant worry of the other deactivating.

It was highly illogical. Completely insane. Absolutely senseless.

Yet oddly endearing.

Loneliness was a necessary price to pay for results, he had thought. But perhaps pursuing such a relationship wouldn't be as hindering if it were someone like Soundwave, who understood how important his work was to him and understood being important to the cause.

And really, who was as busy as Soundwave? For the slate mech to suggest such an endeavor would mean he’d already gone over the risks himself and decided it was a worthwhile gamble. And if nothing else, Soundwave was professional; He would see to it that nothing personal got in the way of their work relationship.

The idea was full of contradicting reactions from the scientist, and for once Shockwave was at a loss for action. There was no formula for this, no logic behind it. Nothing to analyze to make his decision. No tests to conduct to ensure positive results…

If he agreed to this, it would be a complete gamble; The outcome was completely uncertain. The only knowledge he could base his decision on was if the experience would be worth the risk of a separation down the road, or losing one another to the war.

His decision made, Shockwave moved to stand in front of the smaller mech. Almost as if on cue, a spindly servo reached out and took his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The gesture was one of comfort, and the scientist wondered if Soundwave knew already what his answer was.

He squeezed back, and the gesture told Soundwave all he needed to know, but Shockwave still needed to say it, to affirm it to himself.

To make it official between them.

“Granted.”

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little blurb :)


End file.
